The story of their Love
by Cat41QC
Summary: Haley is new to Tree Hill and she try to forget her past when she meet Nathan. Naley, Brucas and Jeyton


Chapter 1

**The Twins and their big Brother**

Disclamer : I don't own One Tree Hill and the caracter.

Summary : Something happens to Haley in New York so she moved to Tree Hill.

On that sunny and warm monday morning, Haley James was in her bedroom, trying to decide what to wear for her first day at a new school.

She finally set her choice on a red sweater that was hugging her in all the right place and a pair of tight jeans. She put on a little bit of make-up and let her beautiful auburn hair down.

" Guys, come here please" yelled Haley to her brothers.

Almost immediately, two faces appeared in her doorway.

"What do you want?" asked Jake.

"I want you to tell me if I look good" Said Haley

"You look fantastic Hales" answered Jake.

"Yeah, if you weren't my little sister, I would so jump you" added Tim with a smile before Jake wipped it by slapping him behind the head.

"First, Ewwwww, second, Ewwww and third, we are twins you idiot" snapped Haley.

"Maybe, but you're smaller than me."

"Jake, can you kick is ass for me please?" whinned Haley while she was giving him her puppy eyes.

"Yeah Jakey boy, because her foot can barely attains this amazingly beautiful thing that is my ass."

Jake was now openly laughing at his siblings and Haley was looking very furious.

"I'm going to kick you so hard that you're going to call out for mom" screamed Haley before running after him.

"Children, calm down, we have to go to school."

"T.B., Jakey boy, I'm going with Brooke. Meet me there later" said Haley.

The two boys frowned at that.

"I have to meet with the coach before school. So I'm going to go now" said Jake.

"Wait!" she called without looking at him.

She was looking at Tim. He was squirming under her gaze. Finally, Haley let out a sigh.

"Guys, I love you, but you don't have to follow me everywhere. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Beside, you scared away every boys."

"That's kind of what we want but that's not the point. I'm your twin and I don't want anything to happen to you again because last time, it almost kill me to see you in so much pain" declared Tim seriously.

"And I may not shared the deep and freaky connection you seem to have with wonder boy over here" added Jake. "But I feel the same. We love you. You're our little sister."

"And he's talking for Mac, Ryan and Matt too, you're very lucky that they trust us to take care of you, or else, they would be here too" said Tim.

Haley was picturing herself with her five brothers constantly keeping a eye on her and she saw herself losing her mind. A look of horror crossed her face.

"You're right, it's better that way" she answered quickly.

"Perfect" said Jake before leaving.

Tim stayed there and noticed that Haley was sad. That time wasn't a memory she liked to remember and he knew it. It had been hell for his sister.

"Come here"

He took Haley hand and pulled her to him. He put his arms around her and she did the same with her own.

Tim always seem to be a little bit stupid at first but it was just and act. Haley knew it and his brothers too.

The hug last until Haley was feeling better. She had always found security in her twin arms.

"Love you Tim" she whispered.

"Right back at you sis" he whispered as well. "Are you okay?"

"I'm just peachy!"

"I just want you to know that, whatever happens, I'll always be there for you. Is it clear!"

"Cristal."

"So now that it's settle, we got to go or else, we'll be late for our first day and my sister with the biggest brain on earth won't like that. She's kind of a freak."

"Oh yeah!" smirked Haley. "And what else is she?"

"She's crazy but she has a big ego. I've never seen someone so in love with herself. Oh! And she has small boobs."

At that point, Haley hit him hard on the arm.

"Ouch" gasped Tim. "You didn't have to ask if you didn't want to know."

They continued to banter all the way to the frontyard where Brooke was waiting for them.

------------------------------------------------------TBC------------------------------------------------


End file.
